Host club! Help find love!
by KakKoIi
Summary: Miki Kimiko was Takami's childhood love, but was separated from him when he moved to japan. Years later they find each other again when she transfers to Ouran, but both have changed. Miki finds herself surrounded but love sick girls and crazy & hot host
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Ouran!

Heloo fellow Ouran otaku ( fans whatever you want to call yourself.) This is not my first anime Fanfic but it is my first for Ouran high school host club series. So please tell me if I should continue or hang it from the tallest tree. (readers: Hang! Me: Harsh…jkjk) but Enjoy and R&R!

"_But why do you have to go! My family can provide the medical care your mother needs Tamaki, you don't have to leave!"_

_He grabbed my hand and looked me straight into my eyes with such a serious look I never knew he had._

"_My grandmother demanded it and I can't go against her, and I could never think to ask your family for help after everything you have done for me. I must go but please don't cry Miki I'm sure we will meet again."_

_I stare into his eyes and will my tears not to fall_

"_But you were going to leave without telling me, without saying goodbye…"_

_He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up_

"_The reason for why I couldn't tell you were for my own selfish reasons, because if I did tell you and I saw you cry - I wouldn't be able to leave"_

_As he said these things my tears still didn't fall, he continued_

"_If I told you, I would have lost all my control, like this"_

_He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine._

_The kiss was gentle, salty and wet._

_But that's because Tamaki's tears fell on my lips._

_Once our lips parted all I could do was stare at him, all I did was stare into his tear-filled eyes._

"_Ta- Tamaki…"_

"_I'm sorry Miki, I do love you and I know that we will see each other again, but I don't know if you would still feel the same. But now I must go for my mother's sake, please remember me."_

_He kissed me one last time on my forehead and started to walk to his cab._

"_Tamaki!" I yelled after him_

_But he didn't look back; I could leave it like this._

_I ran to him and embraced him_

"_I promise to look after your mother; I won't let anything happen to her! So please don't worry…cause…because I know it's hard for you."_

_I felt him stiffen at my words, but then he held me tighter than he ever had before_

_Once he let go he got into his cab and his eyes never left mine even as the cab drove away_

_Once he was out of my sight I finally let my tears fall._

It's been many years since I last saw him, and I'm surprised I suddenly thought about our last moment together.

I'm Miki Kimiko and I am 15 years old going on 16 a couple months. I have left my home in France and have been sent to Japan to connect to my roots and learn how to become an appropriate successor to my families businesses.

In other words, I am about to start my sophomore year At Ouran academy.

_**The rumors and the music room**_

Sigh…I can't believe how Fashion missing these school girl uniforms are. Good thing I modified mine…I can't believe Father made me come live with him for the next year.

"_You need the full Japanese experience"_ is what he said

Well I say Japanese experience my a-

"Look at that girl over there, who is she?" I here I girl whisper as a group of her friends stare at me.

"Oh that's Miki Kimiko, her mother is a famous French fashion designer and her Father is Kazeyah Kimiko the famous chef-"

"Oh yeah I heard her parents transferred her here because she was becoming way to friendly with the French boys back home-"

"Oh well I heard she beat her maids and forced them to do horrible things-"

"Ugh what is a girl like that doing over here? Does she think she's special because she has a different uniform than us? Ugh I hate snobs"

I continue to walk down the halls with my head held high as I hear the false rumors swarm around me.

_Damn spoiled brats, they couldn't keep their pinkie finger out of gossip if a gun was pointed to their head._

I rearrange my violin case strap and continue to look for a quiet place to practice.

I don't know how these rumors started, I mean I did break my maids ankle because I tripped on the rug, but my family let her take a break and paid for all her medical expensive.

And yeah I did have many guy friends but I wasn't fooling around with them.

And as for my uniform, I simply refused to wear those ugly yellow poufy sleeved dresses. I rather like my blue boy blazer, black button scooter skirt, and to die for knee high socks. It's basically the boys uniform only more fitting with a skirt instead of pants. I don't see why it's such a big deal.

I keep walking around the school, and it becomes quiet as I find I'm all alone in a hallway.

I lean against a wall and lay my books on the floor and just stared at the wall.

_I'm not going to get worked up because a couple of girls said some stupid things. I'm going to make the best of this little experience!_

Once I got myself together I continued to walk down the hallway, but something caught my eye.

Not far off I see a door that says "Music room 3"

I breathe a sigh of relief and head for the door

"Finally a place where I can be at peace."

Once I get to the door I push it open and a blinding light and rose petals attacked me.

"_Welcome to the Ouran host club!" _A group of boys chanted as I finally got my sight back.

"What the…"

And I saw him.

Yeah so this is the first little chapter I decided to write because I'm watching my darling host boys right now! So I hope you guys enjoyed! And if you did then I will continue and post as soon as I can!

Now review and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Eh? meet the host club?

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile but Otakon (a supermegafoxyawomehot anime con) was last weekend and I had to prepare myself for the OTAKU-NESS that was about to devour me. But now that I have recovered from my anime sugar rush im back and ready to rumble! So please R&R! thanks!**

As the rose petals settled on the floor and the blinding light faded the group of boys became clearer.

In the room was a group of boys all dressed up as Arabian knights, they were all attractive. (if I might say) but one stood out more than the others

It might of been the fact that his outfit is much more 'out there' than the other boys or it's because The one I was looking at was the one who left me on that horrible day.

Yeah I'm pretty sure it's the later.

His blond hair was more golden than ever and his eyes shined brightly, and his charm was overwhelming

He walked forward a bit and raised his hands dramatically "Well hello princess, welcome to the Ouran host club. We always love newcomers."

"Ta- Tamaki?" I whisper his name wondering if my eyes are playing tricks on me.

He peers at me and smiles a seductive smile "I see you are familiar with the host club, or just me since I'm the prince-"

I drop my violin case and run to him

"Tamaki! It's really you!" I sob as I burry my face in his chest

He stiffens at first but then just as he did on the day he left me, he gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

He looked right into my eyes finally recognizing, he gasped

"Miki! Is it really you?"

I nod my head and the biggest smile broke out on his face

"Oh Miki!" he yells as he lifts me up and swings me around finally bringing me down only to kiss me lightly on my forehead just as he did many years ago.

My heart skipped a beat, I haven't felt his touch in years and now that I have there is something different about it.

It feels more…friendly? Warm?

Now that I think about it, Tamaki is a handsome, rich teenage boy. He couldn't have stayed single this whole time.

So where does that leave us?

All the host club members seemed surprised at our sudden outburst.

But I just continued to hold on to Tamaki

"Miki! I have missed you so! How have you been? What are you doing here? Hows-"

"Ehem" said one of the boys from the group

Tamaki brushed himself off and blushed a little

"Miki I want to introduce you to the host club!"

Tamaki grabbed me, making me dismiss my thoughts for the time being.

He turned me so I would face the group of boys he called the "Host club"

"Hello Miki" they all said in unison

"This is Kyoya Ootori, the VP of the host club!"

A very attractive boy stepped out from the group. He had black hair and he wore glasses. Even though his smile seemed nice and warm I couldn't help but realize the cold cool type of aura he was giving off.

It made me shiver

"Hello Miki Kimiko, the heiress to the Kimiko fashion and culinary industry. I'm glad to finally meet you. Your father and my father are actually working on a deal right now aren't they?"

I take a good look at him trying to see what he's trying to get at but I come up with nothing

"Actually I have no idea what father does with his business, I rather like to stay out of the whole inheriting thing."

Kyoya smirked "I see"

Eh? What was that supposed to mean?

"Miki these are the Hitachiin Twins"

I turn my attention to the two most Identical boys I have ever seen in my life. Their Aura was exactly the same but the one on the left had a more sinister side to it while the one on the right was more affectionate.

The one on the left walked up to my and held out his hand

"I'm Hikaru-"

And the one on the right did the same as well

"-And I'm Kaoru."

I smile at them "Hello I'm Miki Kimiko, I will try my hardest to remember which one of you is which-"

I was about say something else but a little boy jumped on me

"Mi-Chan! Long time no see huh?"

I look down at the little blonde Lolita boy and try to remember where I have seen him before

Then I see the little pink bunny he's holding and I remember

"Ah! Mitsukuni, its been forever!" I say as I hug him tighter

"Actually it's Honey now!" he says with a sweet smile

"Uh how do you know each other Miki?" ask Tamaki his face a little red

"Mi-Chan and I competed against each other 5 years ago in a martial arts tournament! She came in third place right after me and Takashi!" said Honey

"Takashi?" I peer behind honey and see a very tall boy who looks really bored, he caught me looking at him and he nodded his head.

"oh yeah Mori-Sempai! Nice to see you again!"

"yeah you too…"

I smile and think to myself

_He is such an awkward fellow, always hanging around Honey without saying anything._

"Lastly –" the twins said together

"This is Haruhi!" they yell and point to a girl dressed up in the boys uniform

"But He's a girl." I said as I peered closer at Haruhi

"Well that was blunt" Haruhi murmured

Then All hell broke loose

All the host members were screaming- (besides Kyoya and Mori that is)

"No shes not!-"

"-You just said she…." I sigh

"I-I mean Haruhi is a boy!-"

"-He is just feminine looking!"

Honey had tears in his eyes grabbing Haruhi and the twins were giving me a very evil stare and then out of nowhere a murder kit appeared in their hands

I point to them "What are you guys doing with that rope!" I yell as I'm backed into a corner

"Don't worry Haruhi daddy will protect you!"Tamaki yelled as he jumped in front of her

The twins got closer holding rope and blind folds with a crazy gleam in their eyes

"Don't worry boss we will protect her secret-"

"Yeah we will silence Miss. Kimiko for good, heh…"

_Oh my fricking grapes_

I'm surrounded by lunatics

_And they're going to kill me._

"Guys stop it!" Yelled Haruhi and everyone froze in their place

Haruhi sighed and walked over to me

"I'm sorry Miki but the guys are kinda protective over me, yeah I am a girl but I'm in the host club dressed up as a boy to pay of a debut I owed-"

I just stared at her

"Uh I know its kinda confusing but it's nice to meet you, I hope we can become great friends."

She smiled so politely and her face was so cute and adorable…..

"OF COURSE WE WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!"

I grab Haruhi and give her a bear hug and shake her around like a doll

"Oh your sooo cute!" I say as I rub my cheek against hers.

"Mi-Miki how do you now Tamaki- sempai" Haruhi asked struggling to breath

Tamaki came forward looking a little jealous and grabbed my hand

I don't know if he was jellin because I was touching someone else but him, or he's jellin because I'm touching Haruhi.

"Miki was a dear friend of mine when I lived in France, but as you all know I moved here under special circumstances and we had to part."

I decided to ignore the "friends" part

"If your Miki Kimiko, does that mean your mother is Rosset Declur Kimiko the famous French Fashion designer?" asked Kaoru.

I nodded my head "3 years ago my mother and your mother got together and did a big Fashion collaboration-"

"Oh yeah we remember that!" said Hikaru as he put the murder kit away

_Why the hell do they have a murder kit…._

"Mi-Chan why is your uniform different?" asked honey as he pulled on my skirt

Hikaru came and looked me up and down and Kaoru did the same

"I like it, it's fashionable and it compliments her benefits and assets. You look good Miki not a lot of girls here have the curves to work certain outfits-"

"Like Haruhi for example, she's flat as a board." said Kaoru pointing to Haruhi

'Hey! Can we not talk about how under-developed I am?" she yelled while trying to hit the twins

"_Aw she is so cute"_ I think to myself

"Yeah isn't she?" Tamaki says walking up beside me, reading my thoughts.

Flash back to like 5 minuets ago

"_Don't worry Haruhi daddy will protect you!"_

Shouldn't he have protected me?

_But instead without hesitation he jumped in front of her..._

I grab Tamaki's ear and pull him down, my eyes flaming with rage

"What the hell does that mean Tamaki! Am I not cute enough anymore huh? You're not going to protect me huh! What the hell was that back there Tamaki?" I yell as I shake him like a snow globe

"Mi-mi Miki! I-I I did- dint mean an- anything b-by it! I s-swear!" he stutters obviously terrified of me.

I sigh and drop him to the floor and go to sit on a couch

"tch pathetic…" I say as I cross my legs

Oops I did it again…

" Oh I'm sorry, whew I haven't leashed out like that in awhile…"

I turn to look at the host club and there all huddled in a corner shaking in fear

"Does that mean she is usually like this?" I heard Haruhi murmur

"Like she's bi polar demon or something?" I hear the twins whisper

"No!" I yell as I jump up

"-You got it all wrong my dear Haruhi!"

"Yeah Mi-Chan is a sweet heart! She only acts like this around Tama-Chan!" honey pipes up

I smile sweetly at Honey even though I'm just as sweet as he is when he wakes up from a nap. But that's only when I'm mad or irritated, or frustrated, or when I feel any negative emotion at all actually….

"Anyway Miss. Kimiko what brings you here to Ouran archenemy?" ask Kyoya as he sat in the seat across from me.

I sit back down and sigh again

"well since my brother has no interest whatsoever to take on the family business and I'm the oldest and all, my father has decided to throw away all my hopes and dreams to turn me into his little culinary marionette!"

I say dramatically as I throw my hands in the air acting like a puppet to add more dramatic effect.

"I'm sure he's not throwing away your dreams…" murmured Haruhi.

I laugh a little "No he isn't but he mine as well be. I have no desire whatsoever to take over the family business I rather become an author that writes BL novels! But no father said he won't have it…"

"BL novels? What is that?" asked Haruhi

"Gasp! Haruhi you have no idea what BL novels are!" I ask in utter disbelief

"Well not everybody is a big Yaoi pervert like you Miki" uttered Tamaki

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yell as my eyes turn into fire again

"o-oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Tamaki says as he crawls back in his corner to sulk

"A BL novel stands for 'Boys Love' and well you can figure the rest out" said kaoru

Haruhi nodded her head

"Oh so Miki is that type of person? I would have never thought-"

"-Yes you would" said the twins

"Miki looks the part, I'm not surprised at all" said Kyoya

"Yeah Mi-Chan is a total BL perv-"

Miki *Glare*- Honey

Honey- *gulp*

Rest of host club-DID HONEY JUST GUP IN FEAR! WTF? Who is this chick?

"Hey Haruhi you might like BL novels-" said Hikaru, kaoru nodded in agrement

"-Yeah they go something like this"

Kaoru turned around and accidentally tripped and fell, but Hikaru was faster and couldn't bear to watch his dear twin brother fall and instead he took the impact and the ground and the weight of his brother crushed against him.

"Oh Hikaru! Are you ok?" asked the saved brother as he caressed his siblings face while his body was still on top of him

"K-Kaoru…i- I'm glad you're safe…"whispered the injured brother as he looked at his twin with loving adoring eyes

"Oh hikaru…." Kaoru whispered bringing his lips closer to his twins own lips, his sweat dripping from his handsome face, their breath hot and heavy

"Kaoru…"

"Kyaaaaaa! I can't take it anymore!" I scream! As I run to embrace Hikaru and Kaoru who have just became my favorite boys in the whole world.

"Uh Miki I don't understand why you were narrating the whole time…." Said Haruhi with a blank stare

"Well for dramatics of course!" I say as I twirl myself around.

" You don't just want to see it, you want to hear it so you can imagine it. An let me tell you, imagining gives you many more options…" I say still twirling

"Oh they did it so perfectly! They didn't even tell each other what they were doing they just did it! I mean forbidden male love is one thing but forbidden INSEST male love is a totally different AMAZING world!

*Machine engine*

Suddenly the floor started to shake and the floor started to rise

"What the…"

"Haaaaahahaaaa!" came a haughty laugh as a silhouette of a girl appeared on top of a stage like swirly thing.

"No Other girl be apart or manage the host club but me!" shouted the girl

Manage? What is she talking about?

The girl stepped down from the stage

I couldn't believe my eyes

"O- OTAKU-Ra?"

**Oh you know who is about to make their entrance! But I wont say it! What will happen? Who will win? Will their even be a fight? Find out next time on HOST CLUB HELP FIND LOVE! yes sorry for the wait but that was chapter two! Hope you liked it now REVIEW! Chu~ ^^**


End file.
